


Cute

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Mentions of Crowbar, Midnight Crew - Freeform, Sick Fic, Sick Fin, Team Sleuth, The Felt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break-in, an argument and a sick Fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's an outragously short fic. I felt like sick Fin and ran out of inspiration.

Voices echoed down the hallway, particularly arguing. The voices of Ace Dick trying to yell Clubs Deuce into getting out of Felt manor attracted the attention of Clover, who peered in. Of course, this drew the green man into the argument a well. They both seemed to oppose him, even pushing him from the room. To Deuce, it looked like Dick was insinuating a three way hate-snog. Clover? He was simply confused. After a while, he dashed off to go find a hand with the intruders as he came upon a sniffling pile of blankets on the sofa, AKA, Fin. Sick Fin. 

Clover crawled up onto the sofa next to his friend, staring for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked, to which he only received a grunt. 

Fin wasn't okay. 

The lucky little leprechaun wrapped his arms around the tower of blankets Fin had built around himself, frowning softly. This certainly wouldn't please Crowbar. 

In fact, it would most likely do the exact opposite. 

Fin looked at his hat, which laid off to the side, before he looked at Clover. This would do, Clover wasn't making him any colder. The shark-faced leprechaun sneezed loudly and the smaller giggled. Cute.


End file.
